


Booty Bounce

by BurstEdge



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Butt Slapping, F/F, Large Breasts, Twerking, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I-No teaches Jack-O' how to twerk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booty Bounce

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm in love with Jack-O'.

"Is this really neccessary, I-No?"

"Of course it is, sweetheart. You should always wear little clothing when doing something like this."

Jack-O' had every right to be uncertain. She wanted to learn how to twerk after watching videos on the internet, but she started having seconds thoughts after asking I-No of all people to teach her. Which would explain why she is wearing a red and white bra that showed her cleavage, a white thong and match leggings. To say she was uncomfortable in such clothing was an understatement. She was absolutely embarrased.

"Aw, having seconds thoughts, are we?" I-No said teasingly.

 Jack-O' shook her head feverishly. "N-No! It's just..."

"It's just... what?"

"Well... I was wondering if you could do it with me." Note that Jack-O' was in her mature personality when she said that.

I-No giggled. "That's good to hear. Now, if you would kindly face the wall, we can start."

Jack-O' nodded and turned to the wall.

"Now, lean forward and put your hands on the wall."

Jack-O' did as she was instructed. I-No licked her lips while looking at her butt. To her, it was like a round, shapely peach that just asked to be bitten into.

"Mmm... nice ass you got there," I-No purred, giving her butt a light smack. "I can't wait to see it jiggle."

"Wanna show me how it's done?" Jack-O' asked seductively. I-No walked beside her and bended over.

"Gladly."

I-No started to shake her butt, making it clap with each shake. Then she got into a squat position and put her hands over her head, all while twerking. Jack-O' watched her closely and began to imitate what she did.

"There you go! Now your getting the hang of it," she cheered.

Eventually, the two twerked in many different styles and positions until they were tired.

"You know something, I-No?"

"What?"

Jack-O' kissed her on the cheek. "I'm really glad you taught me how to twerk."

I-No chuckled. "Yeah, you're welcome. But why did you want me to teach you?"

Jack-O' put a lollipop in her mouth and smiled. "So you can watch me shake it in front of you!"

Hearing that, I-No pulled her in for a deep kiss on the lips. Eventually, the Valentine kissed her back and the remained that way until sundown.


End file.
